Misread
by Midnight Ivy
Summary: Raven loses something important ... her journal. Robin finds and reads it. He falls in love with the writer ... the only problem he thinks it's Starfire
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I thought that if i brabed the people that own Teen Titans they would give it to me. Yeah they gave me three to five ... years in jail. That means I still don't own Teen Titans. I will just have to wait until I get out.  
  
Author note: Ok this is my first story so be kind and review. Also this is a Raven/Robin if you don't like that then you don't have to read.  
  
thought ""talking  
  
The first chapter (i am so excited)  
  
****************  
  
As the early morning light spreading across the sky one lone figure, clad in a dark blue cloak with a black shirt and jeans, sat atop the Titan Tower. The figure was Raven, know as the Ice Queen of the Titans, out for her morning mediation. She liked to get up before the other Titans and sit on the roof when the air was crisp and cold. This was when the tower was silence and all was peaceful. It wasn't that she did care for the other Titans in some strange way, it was just easier to concentrate without them around.  
  
Once she was done mediating she reflected on why others thought of her as an Ice Queen. Most people just thought she was cold hearted, but this was not true. The truth was Raven couldn't show her emotions for fear her powers would get out of control, and having telekinetic powers unchecked isn't a good thing. So Raven keep to herself so she couldn't hurt others. To her it was better if people did get to close, for then she wouldn't have to suppress her feelings from them.  
  
When the sun was fully in the sky Raven headed back down to her room for the second part of her morning. This part non of the other Titans knew about. For each morning she would write the thoughts and feelings she couldn't express to others in her journal. Locking her door behind her, Raven when to retrieve the journal behind the hidden panel in the wall. Once open she reached her arm in to grab the book but came back empty handed.  
  
"OK, I just left it on my desk last night and forgot to put it away." Raven tried to calm herself. Walking across her room she found the desk top desk bare of any book at all. Searching through the drawers proved useless also.  
  
Numbly chewing on her lips she tried to calm herself and think where it could be. Now I know I got it out last night to do some writing and then I ... No! Oh no, I couldn't have left it in the living room for the others to find.  
Walking around a little Raven thought back to last night. I went to the living room so I could watch the sun set without getting wet from the rain storm. Then Beast Boy and Cyborg came in to play that stupid video game. Then I when to my room for some late night mediation and sleep. Crap, I bet one of the boys saw it on the table and read it. Now they're going to tease me for it. I might as well face them now and get my journal back.  
  
Walking out of her room to go find B.B and Cyborg, Raven walked right into solid muscle.  
  
"Hey, what's the hurry Raven? Breakfast won't be done for another half hour, and even then I'm not sure you will want it with Beast Boy cooking this morning." Robin, the Titan's leader, ask a slightly blushing Raven.  
  
Raven wasn't blushing from the short walk, no it was for a more embarrassing reason. For Raven the Ice Queen had a crush on the boy wonder. Luckily, as usual, she had her hood up so he didn't see her face change a slight shade of pink.  
  
"Sorry, Robin I will watch out where I am going next time. Now if you will excuse I have some thing I have to do." With that Raven once again ran off to find B.B. and Cyborg.  
  
Stand in the hallway Robin thought to himself, Why does she always wear her hood up, she has such a beautiful face, she doesn't need to hide it. Wait, did I just think Raven was beautiful. What am I doing think that, I should be think about Starfire. She is the one I want to date. But, do I really want her, I mean she is sweet and all but way to demanding. Hey now Robin, this is nonsense it was only one side thought nothing to worry about, just go find Star.  
  
Pulling himself from his thought he found Starfire walking towards him. Putting a smile on his face Robin went to talk to her.  
  
"Morning Star sleep well?"  
  
******************  
  
Walking into the kitchen Raven found B.B. and Cyborg arguing over meat as usual.  
  
"Look, B.B. I need meat and you need to cook me my meat if you want to keep yours attached to your bones!"  
  
"Now listen here Cyborg, I will not cook you a dead animal corpse. I don't care how much you threaten me."  
  
"Umm, guy I need to ask you a question before you ripe each other apart." Raven put in before things got ugly.  
  
"Oh, hey dark girl what can we do for you?" Cyborg was the first to answer.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if either of you happened to find a white book on the coffee table last night before you went to bed."  
  
Looking at her with blanks faces until B.B. answered for them both.  
  
"Sorry Rae, neither of us saw a book on the table, though we could help you look for it."  
  
"No! I mean that is okay guys I can find it myself. You go back to fighting over breakfast. Running off Raven didn't notice the confused look on both of her teammates' faces.  
  
"That was strange I never seen dark girl upset over her books like this before."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe this one is like her mirror and if she loses it she goes crazy and kills us all." B.B. dramatically stabbed him self and fell over while sticking his tongue out at Cyborg.  
  
"Aww man, you should be stabbed and soon."  
  
"At least I don't eat charred flesh."  
  
"No, you just eat sewage." The two soon forgot about the book and Raven as their old argument returned.  
  
******************  
  
"Oh and a good sun rising to you too Robin. You haven't seen friend Raven have you, I must speak with her it is most urgent."  
  
"Sorry Star you just missed her but you might be able to catch her in the kitchen."  
  
"Glorious new I will go to seek her out. Fair well friend Robin."  
  
In her rush to find Raven, Star happened to drop a white book. Unknown to Robin was the one Raven was searching for.  
  
"Star wait you dropped you book. Oh, never mind I give it to her later. I wonder if she'll mind me read a little."  
  
******************  
  
Now it is time for everyone's favorite game "Review the story". All you reading this at home know how to play just click on the button. Thanks  
  
Midnight Ivy 


	2. To read or not to read along with cookin...

Disclaimer: Well, I've done it again. I tried to buy the Teen Titans off the black market but to on luck. So I am once again sitting in a jail cell awaiting trail. At least they know me here and the food is pretty good. Lets just hope I get the nice jury again.  
  
Author Note: Thanks to all who review. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to think people actually are reading this and like it.  
  
word = thought  
"word" = spoken  
word = journal entry  
  
"You have no faith in me do you?" Beast Boy angrily asks Cy.  
  
"Yes I do ... it's just very little." Cy. retorts smirking.  
  
The two boy had been trading insults for the past ten minutes. There didn't seem to be any end to the disagreement nor was their breakfast any closer to being completed.  
  
"Why don't you just admit that soy bacon is better than pork so we can eat." B.B. cried out dodging a flying egg.  
  
"Because, it is about as tasty as your old socks," Cy. shouted back. "No, I take that back your socks taste better. They at least have flavor.  
  
The insults and semi-food fight continued for some time when Starfire unaware of the chaos floated into the kitchen.  
  
Robin was currently pacing across his room and every once in while throwing a sideways glance towards the object of his attention ... the journal.  
  
Ok Robin, you can do what you know is right and return the journal to Star. Or do what you really want to do and read it. But then if Star ever finds out she will never forgive you. Then I will just have to make sure she doesn't find out. I mean what if the book falls open on my desk and lands with a open page and I just happen to read it. Then I can see what it is she really thinks about me ... I mean the team. Yeah, that right, this is totally accidental.  
  
Finished with his internal monologue Robin headed towards his desk and sat down to read. Flipping towards the beginning of the small white book he chose a page at random and began his journey into the female mind.  
  
Beast Boy pulled another one of his stupid jokes on Cyborg today. If I didn't know the two of them were best friends I would swear they hated each other. Isn't it funny that the way you see people and the way they truly are can be totally different. Sometime I wonder how the others really imagine me, and what he truly thinks of me. Sometime I see the way people interact and wish I could be like them, not the outcast I am. Then I remember that I can't be like them and probably never will. Everything would be a lot easier if I just didn't care.  
  
Robin never knew that Star felt this way about the Titans or other people. He always thought she fit in really well. The entry isn't that new so it might have been when she first got here and everything was confusing. Maybe I should read on to find out if she still feels that way.  
  
"Glorious morn..." Star started to say entering the kitchen but at that moment was hit in the face with uncooked pancake batter (of unknown ingredients). As the sticky mess of "food" slid down her face the boys tried to make their escape.  
  
"Is this appropriate behavior for the morning meal?" asked a confused Starfire.  
  
A sweat drop appeared by both the boys as they look towards each other then back at Star at loss of what to tell her. Usually when the two of them did something stupid Robin or Raven were around to explain to Star what they were doing.  
  
This time though they were on their own, so Cyborg took it upon himself to try and explain, "Well no Star, you see B.B. and I got bored while the food was cooking so we thought that since the training session wasn't until this afternoon we would try some new moves out now.  
  
Star ponders this information for a few seconds when a huge grin spreads across her face. "This is most wonderful news. I wish to partake in the "session". "  
  
The boy look at each other and fall over. Then someone from above smiled down on them because the next thing that happened was a pure miracle.  
  
"Oh, but I can not for I must find friend Raven first. Have either of you seen her?"  
  
"No sorry Starfire you missed her by about ten minutes."  
  
"Yeah," B.B. added, "but if you hurry you might be able to catch her. I think she headed outside."  
  
"Thank you for your help and good luck with the training." With that Star left to continue her search for Raven, not realizing she dropped the book a few hallways back. Not to mention a certain someone had possession of said book and was about to make the biggest find of his adolescent life.  
  
Well that was exciting! Sorry for not having Raven in this chapter, but she will be in the next one promise. Now it is that time again ... time for everyone's favorite game "Review the Story"! Thanks once again.  
  
Midnight Ivy 


End file.
